Falling Into Loves Worst Nightmare
by Pink-love-lost
Summary: In a relationship with soul maka experiences have their ups and downs. It all becomes clear that love has many sides. SoulxMaka
1. Plans

Early, December in Death City, under a foggy Sunday morning. A boy stirred from his slumber. Soul could hear the light pitter patter stirring around his window sill as the rhythm of nature filled his warm room. There was no school today; he could just lie there in his bed. Sink in the comfort, andnot worry about school.

A small squeal on the door hinges interrupted his thoughts

'God damn it Blair…' he sat up to see what she was up to this time to realize it wasn't Blair.

"Maka?"

"I thought you were Blair for a second… What's the matter."

"Can't sleep much." She strolled to his bed side and looked at him.

"do you mind if I sleep here?"

He choked a little. Did she just ask that? How uncool… no it certainly wasn't cool at all …. It was however 'adorable.' He thought while shifting over to half his bed.

"Thanks."

She plopped herself upright then ruffled her way into his sheets.

"Its warm in this spot" She giggled.

Soul couldn't answer. She was so beautiful when she laughed… and it doesn't help when her face was just inches away.

"G'night" She lightly breathed out her last word then drifted to slumber.

The feeling sank in over time he thought to himself 'When did she get cute.' He felt the air waft of her scent. She always smelt like warmth, It was sweet. Like wispy bubble yum. He could get use to this.

His arm unknowingly was wrapped around her waist pulling her in close.

"I'm so glad you're not Blair." He whispered to himself and lightly pecked Maka on her forehead.

The light splish and hymn of drizzling rain filled the room once more.

In the morning that same day.

Maka woke up three hours later. Tangled in him. His face lightly placed a few centimeters from hers. She couldn't help it , she traced his features with her hands. Maka wandered her fingertips to his cheeks and found their way to his lips. She left her fingers there to rest wondering what he saw in her.

'….flat…' She sighed out in shame.

She noticed her other hand had rested right over his chest. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he kept each breath steady. That's when she remembered 'his scar..' The very thought rammed her full of guilt. 'I shouldn't be doing this' She blushed and burrowed out of his grasp. Straightening herself out and lowered her tiny feet on the bare cold ground she wished she could stay with him for a few savory seconds. But she knew herself… she wouldn't be able to control herself.

She drifted to the door and took in one last moment to glance over his sleeping figure…

'when did he get so handsome.'

With that last thought she gently squeezed herself through the door and pulled it shut.

She walked up to the fridge to pull out some eggs powder sugar and other essentials for making breakfast. She was in the mood for some comfort food. She had realized by this time she was taking a step she no longer wanted. Her mother took her way cautiously through this path and wound up betrayed.

Would she be the same?

Love was dangerous. It took hold of one of the most skilled technicians of all the world and crippled her. Maka could remember her mom's tears as she would wait up until the dead of night wondering if her papa was with another woman. But she knew he was always playing her off saying I love you, I'll always love you and mama he best.

Lies

Ugly lies that had burrowed deep into Maka's child hood and now scared her deeply as a young woman.

'Soul' she thought to herself. As she thoughtlessly started mixing ingredients and turning on the stove. She already had her answer. Had she not willing tried to reach out to him the first time they had met in the elegant piano room.

'I've loved him from the start.'

And her world was shattered, the barriers were gone before she could take back and sink into the realization.

A light breeze tingled up his arm where he had placed it against his meister.

'Maka?' Her scent gone; and her warm presence upright and left around with her. He smirked to himself as he smelt the sugary rich linger of French toast sinked into his room.

He waltzed out of his door and eased his way into the kitchen. 'I wouldn't mind if every day started this way. The word home was described by this. He never really noticed in her composed subtle way how she transformed this emotionally dead rich boy and shaped him into something deserving of a life.

There she was. Just watching over her fluffy concoctions. The smell was making him high, and he oddly liked the way that sounded.

"good morning."

She was startled and glanced back at him and quickly took notice how much French delight she had made. What made him chuckle was she didn't even know it was taller than herself by then.

"lost in thought?"

"sort off…OH DEAR HEAVEN ON EARTH IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Maka yelped as she scanned he time reading on the over.

"Chill, at least have some of this breakfast. Clearly I'm not going to finish this off myself." He gestured to the plate.

"After shower and cloths!" Maka ended up botching her sentences over her hurry.

He just laughed his way to the mount of toast and whispered. "There's no school today."

He hummed to himself as he finished his third piece of toast.

"SOUUUUUUUUL!? What day is it today!?" He heard her from the shower.

He got up and leaned his body against the door "Sunday, I thought you wouldn't notice?"

"BAKKKKKKa!" She screamed through the rushing water.

"hey you're the one who assumed. I just went along. Great food by the wa-"

The door flew inward sending soul falling back towards a barely covered Maka. Everything happened too fast. Wide eyes met souls face as he tumbled on top of her.

There on the bathroom floor he was on her.

It was too tempting. Her fresh scent. The defenseless off guard expression that was oh so inviting. All and all she was covered to the bare minimum.

That's when her brain kicked in "MAKKKKKKKA CHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Soul just sat there on the couch flipping aimlessly through the channels…

Hours had already passed since Maka had stormed out of the house…fully clothed of course.

"Damn it…." He huffed as he rubbed his forehead. The perfect morning ended so uncooly.

Maka had left the house to get away from "the number one pervert of all time" as she had put it. She was over Tsubaki's house and told him to not wait up for lunch.

"She didn't have to take it that harshly…" he exhaled bitterly. The morning was too god to be true.

" FAG NUT OPEN THE DAMN DOOOOR AND ENTERTAIN YOUR GOD!!!!" Black star pounded and pounded at the door furiously.

"damn monkey get in here before the zoo finds out you escaped" Soul huffed in amusement at his old friend.

"you, will . NEV-ER GUESSS! What just went down at my crib!" He sang in amusement.

Wow this is the first time he ever wanted to talk about anything other than himself. Must be important. 'W-wait'… soul just remembered Maka was over there right now…

"You'll never believe it! Maaaaka-chan is actually wearing A SLINKY get up! Tsubaki said she should go out tonight, something about it being for her own good!!!! BWAHAHAHAH DAMN YOU GIRL ACTUALLY HAS SOME SWAG!" Black star howled in a blushed amusement.

Souls eye twitched "what did you say." Soul knew that them going out was nothing special what made it different now?... save the fact of Maka's supposed new look.

Black Star caught on to his questioning stare. And bluntly spat " I think Tsubaki's going to leave her In a club tonight…. Or something"

"no Tsubaki I don't think I – ugh- it's a little short. The fronts a little loose… My chest um… But my sports bra….I-I just don't feel like me without my wrap…" Maka timidly tried to reason with her friend

"Nope what's done is done and I won't hear any excuses." She trailed Maka into the darker bits of death city down town….

"THIS LOOKS LIKE SOMEWHERE MY PAPA WOULD BE !!!" She pleaded.

Get in there!

Tsubaki look back towards her friend "BON VOYAGE!" She stated clearly while shoving Maka ace first into a mob of sweaty horny teen.

'Great I'm in a club' She blandly tried to find her way to an exit. Without anyone noticing her.

"Hey there? Where are you going?" a huge man approached her.

"no where I'm going to meet my boyfriend…" She laughed off awkwardly still shoving her way through the massive rhythm filled chaos.

He grabbed onto her thigh and wrist. And breathed in heavily.

"I'm not letting a sexy little thing like you get away that easil-"

"Maka get down!" That voice… Her body moved accordingly to the demand.

As she ducked she could see a shiver of white fly over her.

Soul Rammed the heel of his foot right in the gut . even though he was twice his size. The impacted caused a stir and people were quickly pulling out stares

Soul scooped up Maka into his arms and dashed to the doors.

He threw her firmly on the edge of the bike parked outside the bar. The street echoed as soul revved the metal horse, and before long they were already flying past down town

"PHEW IM SAFE!" Maka sighed as they were whipped through the city on souls Motorcycle.

"MAKA don't test me!" Souls voice came to a growl.

"W-what?" Maka squeaked.

"I don't want you wearing those cloths, I DON'T WANT YOU IN CLUBS. Men are animals." She grasped his words bitterly.

"I'm so, sorry…" ' What was Tsubaki thinking?' Maka trailed on.

-some where amongst the shadows, and assassin and his weapon were talking. "YAHOOOOOOOOOO! Tsubaki ne, ne how'd it go!" The crazy boy pranced in joy.

"Better than we planed!" She giggled.

"Watch out soul your god has plans for you!" Black star chucked. Unknowingly rubbing the spot over his gutt. ' Soul man has a good kick' Black star thought….. 'not as good as mine though…'

The door slammed shut as Maka trailed souls foot steps into their home.

"Maka"

"wha-UGH" Her words jumped with her as she was slammed against the door.

Wide green spheres gazed into his red gleaming eyes.

She understood now.

He was scared. Not of himself, not over the situation that had previously occurred. But he was terrified of her?

"I've been holding it in for too long. I've known my feelings for you steadily throughout our partnership. I know how your scared of me because of your father, BUT IM SCARED OF YOU TOO. I stepped out of my tiny world for YOU. I'd still be in my brothers shadow if not for you! Do you have any idea how terrified I am of being rejected by the one person who saved me from MYSELF!! "

They just stood there gazing at each other. For what seemed for eternity.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you Maka Albarn. And that shit you pulled scared me."

Soul couldn't process anymore. His mind went blank .

But now she understood what exactly had to be done.

Maka cupped his face briskly into her warm hands and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss only lasted a good few seconds but it lifted the heavy atmosphere and soul was still in a state of awe and disbelief but he soon took it all in. And excepted the reality.

"I love you too idiot." She hummed lightly as she melted into him.

Fist story i had done in ...... FORRRREVER. Please comment. I love constructive critiques even if its just pointing out grammar. Or if i could be stronger with some words and please tell me with moments you liked. This will help me write better chapters!


	2. Bond, James Bond

Maka jumped up as she awoke in bed.

Except This wasn't her bed. She was on the couch.

Squeezed between The cushions and soul. She slowly laxed her tension as she remembered what had happened.

"That's right…" She had remembered the club. Souls confession… And her reply.

Her face turned a scarlet fury.

"Hey princess pervert what are you thinking over there." Soul mused from sleep.

"Maka CHOP!" She slammed the book across his face

"UGH!" Soul grunted out a few swears.

"this is abuse! I'm calling domestic abuse." Soul pouted.

"Idiot… "

"I Love you too." Soul chuckled at Maka in defeat.

Soul wrapped his arm around her frame and dragged her down to his chest.

"_Umph_ H-hey!" She protested but failed to wriggle free.

"Tiny tits, why are you struggling? Don't you like me anymore? Maybe if you spent as much time with me as you do your precious books and school..." With his free hand he twirled and played with her pale blond locks.

Her struggling came to a halt as she remembered one thing.

'School'

"MAKA CHOOOP!!!" The book went flying rapidly to souls skull. A small trace of smoke trailed from the book.

"opps… a little too hard…" Maka sweated as souls unconscious form laid under her.

'You'll thank me later…' She thought as she hoped off him and darted to her room to get ready.

......

Souls muffled grumbles could be heard across the class room as the class took notes.

"Soul shut up or you'll be on the receiving end of the next dissection." Stein Huffed at the distressed soul.

Soul then scribbled furiously at his papers.

'Finally he listens to the teacher' Maka sighed.

Then Soul lifted the paper to Maka

On the paper were two words. '_Tiny Tits_

"uh." Maka's face scrunched in anger.

She slammed her fists down on the table "Im going to the bath room." She stated while storming out of the room.

'Uncool…' Soul sank into his chair.

He let out a small sigh. 'She always makes me feel so uncool…'

Maka stormed through the halls knocking over each and every garbage bin, file cabinet and random item she could find.

'Why does he do this to me! After all I do for him! I clean for him! I cook for the picky bastard! I DRAG him to school so he'll be a respectable person! I ONLY WANTED HIM TO BE HAPPY!' she thought as she kicked over another bin.

"I only wanted him to be….. ;I shouldn't be doing this.' She just stood there. Recalling how she didn't even need to be angry. All that mattered was that her and soul were friends. In an attempt to make things right she picked up the trash that had been thrown across the halls.

"M-maka…" A small thin girl with purple hair made her way to Maka.

"Chrona!" Maka swelled with joy as she hugged her friend.

"U-hm-ah ano…" Chrona sputtered out in embarrassment

"Whats the matter ?" Maka asked while still holding the hug

"Well –i- worried that you left the class like… in such a manner.. well im just glad you seem happier now…"

"Oh don't worry about it, im already over that. Say Chrona? Have you ever just gotten really emotional over someone?" Maka sighed

"I see. Well… I only feel that way twords the important p-people in my life." Chrona trailed on as she was released from maka.

"But I think it m-might be a special case… if its love?" Chrona blushed.

Maka took a few minutes to process …

'ohhhhh' Now she knew exactly what had to happen now.

"Omph" Chrona was smashed into another bear hug.

"Thanks ! Sometimes you know exactly what to say! JA,NE! Maka waved off to chrona darting back to the class room.

"Maka your so weird…" Chrona mumbled to herself as her friend disappeared around the corner.

......

There no point in being in class… 'Maka had to drag me here in the first place. So without her in class what was the point?'

Soul whistled strolling down the halls of shibusen. Just to come up with a pile of tuned over trash bins. "This schools janitor sucks." Soul spat.

"THERE YOU ARE DICK TREE! C'mon don't be shy ask your god out for his amusement!" Black star ran up to Soul.

"Ok, get out." Soul smiled to his friend.

"Ohhhh who's funny all of a sudden. No matter, I think I need to teach you a thing or two my friend." Black star mused as her swung an arm over soul and led him down the hall.

"And that would be-?"

"Why "tiny tits" isn't so tiny." Black star swung open the room to the teachers' lounge.

"Are you nuts were going to get busted for ditching class let alone trespassing! And what did you just say?..."

"Chiilllll man. Just Tsubaki and me…Were trying to set you two up. And I gota fess up. That fat dude at the club was me, great acting .no?

All he could see was Fist to face after that last second.

"awww dude what was that for!?" He mumbled while rubbing his forehead.…. "On second thought it didn't even faze me for I am a forgiving god; now onto the main attraction!" Black star flipped open a cabinet to reveal a small box.

Both Black star and Soul stared at the box.

"Aren't you gona open it?"

"I don't even know what's in there…" Black star sweated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?!?!" Soul shouted out of pure irritation.

"Hey Tsubaki told me whatever is in here was what Maka's cup size is…."

They both stared at the box again…

"She's your girl ,you do it!" Black star held out the box to his friend.

"….ok… just out of curiosity…" Soul sweated.

He slowly opened the container…. To find "….wrapping???"

"….."

"What's the meaning of thi-…"

"Does this mean… se doesn't even wear bras?"

A minute passed before both boys went into their fantasy world.

Soul thought about all the times he hugged her. How She wasn't wearing anything…

"Soul man your bleeding." Star pointed to his nose..

Soul didn't even hear him. By the time Black star pointed to his nose Soul had already waltz out the door.

.......

After school Maka decided to go grocery shopping, after all the most effective way to say sorry to the white haired weapon was through his stomach.

"Maybe steak tonight…" She shuffled through the meat in search of one that was thick enough to say "sorry" For her.

She was going to make a feast tonight … She already had the short cake ingredients, and she had the perfect recopy for that fat steak she just purchased. Spicy was his favorite kind of steak.

As she made her way home she couldn't help but feel a chuckle slip out.

As soon as she entered the small apartment she noticed the house seemed to be empty.

She put the groceries down and made her way to her room to find her apron. Maka opened the door and gasped in surprise to see soul hunched over her panty drawer.

"Uh. Its not what it looks like!" "ACROSS ROOM FLYING MAKA CHOP!" Maka landed a perfect chop .

"UGH! I swear I wasn't peeping! Black star and … and the wrapping… I just uH! Wanted to see if it was true?" He rubbed his temple as he picked himself off the floor.

"Don't ever try this again. You have no skill in being a spy, or being sneaky. Now step away from the drawer."

"Bond. James Bond" Soul smirked coolly and placed his arm against Maka so she was trapped between the wall and him.

"Off. Piss off." She blushed slightly.

"Kay have it your way, let's have a look at the food." Soul ran after the bags on the counter.

"Wow leave it to food to get you off me." Maka giggled.

"Maka! You bought me steak!? You shouldn't have." Soul drooled.

"well I think I owe you an apology after the way I treated you earlier.." Maka played with one of her pig tails and looked away in embarrassment.

Soul swiftly brushed his hand under the nook of her neck and pressed his lips against hers.

'She tastes sweet… like cotton candy…' Soul couldn't help thinking.

He released her after he had his fill. "Thanks."

She blushed, hurriedly working on the food.

"Cute sometimes too…" Soul hummed to himself.

"S-soul…" Maka gently pulled on his shirt.

"Ye- She pinned him against the counter. Her arms rested on his shoulders. "I Love you." She lightly breathed into his neck.

Soul softly placed his hands around her waist. Holding her in his grip. "I love you too…"

"Do you think it was fate that brought us together?"Soul chuckled.

"Nah, just a string of bad luck" Maka giggled.

"Soul chop." Soul pecked Maka on the forehead.

They enjoyed the warmth of each other.

Maka couldn't believe how lucky she was. Soul was everything…. And best of all he was hers.

"Oi Maka."

"shush your ruining the moment."

"Kay but my apology is burning."

"Huh-!!!?" Maka broke away to tend to souls juicy apology.

~~~~~~~~~Review please and thank you ;w; thanks for the peeps who reviews. And I just tried helping the characters' out in this chapter also tried making it more not so serious. And of coarse everyone like black stars comment on soul so why not have more fun with that lol


	3. Popcorn sizes

Firstly thank you for all the reviews. I love critiques cuz even if they hurt, it will make the story better ! WHOOT!!!! Lol nvrm me just thanks to these people: ExplosivePhase/Maelie/SoulForAnime/LuffyxRuby/ambrie-chan I wish I could pass out cookies O w O…. on with the chapter!

…….

"Wake up Maka were going to be late for your precious school…" Soul banged on her door lightly with a spatula .

"Coming…. And soul please don't do that to my door… Think about all the other times."

Soul glanced across her door. Shocked to realize how beat up it was.

It looked as if rabid animals tried to claw its way into her room.

He grinned to himself. 'Wow this door reeks of my touch.'

Small indents reminded him over the countless days of how long they have been together.

Maka threw open the door

"Lets go, while were not late for once!" Maka glowed with joy.

"Sure thing dork."

Then as Maka locked the door the two made their way to school.

The quiet footsteps rung throughout souls mind. 'How many times have I been here with Maka…' He quickly imagined how just walking to and from school would be entirely different if she had not been with him.

'Well that's depressing…' Soul lowered his head at the very thought.

"Soul are you ok? You seem quiet… and not just the creepy usual quiet." Maka placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Soul asked as he perked up his head.

"…Well sure I do." Maka held her tone deep in thought

_A small frail girl ran throughout the halls of a mansion. She peered in content at the small parchment held between her grip. "But I don't know where to go…" She pouted down at her name tag. It read 'MAKA ALBARN/Technician' She glanced around the heavily decorated rooms passing by. Everyone seemed to be in a group. Among the chit chat the small girl just felt awkward if she had come up to any group._

_The girl sighed"__well its worth a shot." She spotted a small group… Made up of only girls. She scoped her way to the group. They seemed to be having a good time. Their laughter quickly filled the room as the tallest girl kept talking. 'They seem to be friendly..' She thought_

_As the small blonde made her way to the group they quickly noticed her entrance. "Hi my name is Maka." She smiled sweetly._

_Suddenly the tallest one who seemed to be the friendliest. Eyed her up and down. "And?" She questioned; her words snapped with a hint of annoyance._

_The small word made Maka's heart pang a little in fear. "um I was wondering If… If you would like to be friends with me?" She followed up._

_Suddenly the group of girls seemed to look down on Maka "Sorry but I don't think your good enough to be here. Get lost." And just like that, the rest of the girls shut Maka out of the circle._

_Wordlessly Maka retreated back to the hall._

_Faintly recalling how they seemed to be so friendly and active. How differently they had appeared. _

_Maka couldn't take it anymore. Being lonely was better than being rejected. How could people be so…. Rude and mean?! Tears were rushing to her face. Then she found herself at a dead end._

"_What now…" She said as the tears wouldn't stop._

_'KRRRrrrrrK ' The sound of a violin stung Maka's ears and rolled her into a flinch. "What was that?" She questioned._

"_Your doing it wrong…" Maka heard the strange voices ring down the halls._

_I Don't want you playing in front of the guests if you can even practice right." _

'_Who…? That's so mean…' Maka thought as she searched for the voices owners._

"………_.." _

"_Fine… I'll be leaving to entertain the guest, since you're so useless anyway." The hall way echoed at the sound of a door open and shut._

"_Fine if you don't say anything I need to return to the ball room anyway." Maka ran to the unknown voice. Unsure of what was occurring._

_She quietly passed through the endless halls to hear music… But this time it wasn't a violin… _

_DOooooooooo' this sounded like… _

"_Piano?" Maka whispered._

"_Hey what hell are you still doing-" _

_As the strange new voice called out to Maka a figure creaked open the door._

"_You're not Wes…" This new person grumbled._

_They just stood there in the hall analyzing each other. Maka saw a strong young man dressed in a fine suit. His posture was a slump but somehow suited his figure. His hair was pale white. But his eyes… They were what amazed Maka. They were deep red. Like rubies. Although she couldn't help but notice. They seemed dull? As if he had let them dim out of sadness, or anger._

"_Was Wes the person talking to you just now?" Maka peered at the strange boy._

"_Yeah, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Then he grabbed onto Maka's gloved hand and dragged her inside the room he emerged from._

"_H-hey" Maka squeaked in surprise._

"_Its uncool for a guy to mistake a girl for his own brother." He stated plainly. Reaching out to a seat beside a dimly lit grand piano._

"_Its ok, I have to find something anyway." _

"_Looked to me like you were lost." He stated._

"_Well… sort of, im trying to find someone I don't even know…" She Smiled in embarrassment._

"_Hm, sounds kind of poetic." The stranger said as he sat down in front of the piano._

"_Um.. Its none of my business but-…" Maka fidgeted with her fingers._

"_but what?"_

"_Im sorry for what your brother said to you…" _

"_don't be, I did that on purpose because I hate people." And with that he touched down on his first key_

_The key rung through the room and bounced playfully among the halls._

"_but then why did you lead me in here?" Maka toyed with the fancy fabric that enveloped chair._

"_Well because who wouldn't help a girl who just cried? Plus you seemed to be looking for this room anyway."_

_That was right… Unconsciously she had ran to search for this spot. Like something tugged at her to be here._

_He started playing the piano._

_Something about the way he played was… soothing to her. She had lost herself in the dark melody. Slowly she raised from her seat and draped her arms around the stranger. He turned to her lightly grazing her neck over his face._

_The contact of their skin jolted with energy. Soul glowed and shape shifted to reveal to Maka a scythe…_

_Awestruck. Maka just eyed down what miracle has happened. She griped the enormous scythe. It was light… And It felt right in her grip._

"_Interesting…" The scythe chuckled._

_Maka smirked…_

"_Nice to meet you." Soul shifted back to light._

"_Partner" They said in sync. Soul griped her hand._

"_my names Maka Albarn." _

"_My names Soul Eater Evans. But just call me soul." Soul plopped back down on his chair and remained the melody._

"_Well um, for starters I love books. I'm a good fighter but am also very caring. Ill strive for the best and make sure you to be the best death scythe you can be." She stated in confidence._

" _I'm a picky person, I'm rude. When I'm upset I won't show, but I'm very loyal. I strive to insure nothing will ever hurt my meister." The melody came to a halt._

"_that's the kind of guy I am"_

"Hmmm. That's funny. I didn't think of it that way…" Soul wondered.

"what's that?"

"The first time I saw you… I remembered the look on your face. And I think of how stupid those girls were for rejecting you."

"I'm glad they rejected me though." Maka grabbed onto soul hand and gazed away from him.

"I might have not met you…"

In that last word soul clenched onto her small warm palm and placed her under his arm.

"I think, they missed out on someone important."

Maka blushed in silence as they arrived to the class.

Maka shoved open the door gleaming with joy.

…….

"But there's so much time to figure everything out." Maka fidgeted in embarrassment.

"But ITS soooooOOOO simple! How could you NOT!"Patty threw he arms up.

Tsubaki hovered over the two giddy teens "Hey what are you two talking about?"

"The two idiots are chatting about adult topics." Liz said over coating her nails carefully.

"the sideways monster mash, the vertical bump, training the tunnel, spooning the pudding, snaking the hole, becoming the back door burglar-" patty went on nudging a very uncomfortable Maka.

Tsubaki just tilted her head to the side in a questioning stance.

'THANK GOD SHES SO PURE!!!' Maka cried in thought.

"sex" Liz interrupted uncaringly.

Tsubaki and Maka turned red in an instant.

"WoooooooooWWWWWWWWWWWW" Patty poked Maka's face giddily in a hardy laugh.

"Who even told you guys about me and soul…" Maka mumbled through the collar of her shirt hoping it would hide her anger.

Everyone widened their eyes and even liz dropped her nail polish brush.

"_Shit_" Liz panicked picking up the brush

"So-so it is true!!?" Patty sang in awe.

"I-thought It was just a rumor…" Tsubaki played off as if she didn't know.

"Don't… its not even afficial yet… I just told him how I feel … and he told me how he felt… That all…"

"Well then why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend!?" Patty cheered.

"um I don't kn-"

"Being brave is easy from a safe distance" Liz smirked.

"IM NOT SCARED!..." Maka wined in protest.

That's when maka realized.

"Wheres Tsubaki?"

………

"SOooooooul MAN YOUR GOD HAS Arrived!" Black star swung through the back windows into the class room.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making an extra effort today." Soul laughed as Black star sat down next to soul.

Black star eyed out the girls. Behind him outside the top seat window Tsubaki had gone and told him something fun to play with soul.

"So what's up while the great me is away?" Black star gloated.

"Well… Stein is so into a dissection he didn't notice a monkey swung through the doors plus the girls are being so loud I've just decided not to go anywhere near them…"

"Dude weak…"

"What, I don't care what their talking about anyway. I'm too cool for that sort of thing, plus last time I tried to be active in Maka's girl life Patty made me go shopping with them… oh _joy_" Soul shivered in the thought

"Grow some balls dude; I've seen more meat in a vegetarian restaurant than in those pants." Star pointed at souls junk.

"Please, the only thing your dicks bigger than is a grain of dust." Soul laughed.

"You don't understand soul my dick is so big that a movie was named Godzilla vs. My dick" Star pounded the desk in a roar.

"Well my dicks so huge movie theatres now serve sizes of popcorn in small, medium, large, and my Dick. Soul wailed in hysterical laughter.

"My dick is so big, it warps the space-dick continuum."

"So what! My dick is so big it has its own gift shop! People buy bumper stickers saying they visited my dick" Soul huffed.

As they both died down in their own world they realized…

"Hey Black star…" Soul whispered.

"Yeah buddy…"

"When did the whole class start staring…"

Maka could only die in her own amazement of what the whole class saw… (save for one teacher who was "_occupied.")_

……_.._

Soul sighed heavily as class rolled on. 'UnCOOOOOOLLLLL….'

Star perked up from his seat after hearing souls huff.

"Oh"

"forgot to tell you, did you boink Maka yet?"

A single vein had popped onto Souls forehead.

"WHOA BUDDY!" Black star ducked before soul could pull his punch.

"Nice doge…" Soul's fist hovered inches away from black stars head.

"Slow down Soul man I was just askin! Besides now that she digs ya, haven't you ever thought about her like _that_?" Star jabbed Souls side in with his elbow.

"WHA-?! No, I mean. She… Its not like that. She has her boundaries. And I respect her waaaay to much to even push that onto her… She trusts me…"

"Whoa, buddy no need to be so gloomy over it. I just mean that I know you love the gal, and im just wanting what's best for you two. Later Soul man I need to find Tsubaki." With that Black star swiftly leaped out of the window.

_Outside shibusen walls_

"Tsubaki, did you bait the guppy?"

"uh, I've got a bad feeling … But yes she should be set up for it any second…" Tsubaki's tone swelled with uncertainty.

"NE NE DON'T WORRY! After this Maka And Soul will be set! After what surprise I left for that buddy of mine."

__

Maka eyed out the letter on her desk that Tsubaki had left her.

"_Maka I know this is weird…. But if anything happens Trust me its not Souls fault…. PLEASE don't get angry…." She flipped out a piece of paper_

"_Please read this letter after I leave" _

"Well I do trust Tsubaki…. I'm just not so sure about her meister… Maka turned to eye out black star but he was gone…

'Strange.'

She opened the paper and carefully read out each line

_Sorry for… what's going to happen but I think you should go talk to soul. Right NOW._

This kept getting stranger and stranger…

Maka held a quick glance to Stein…Making sure he wasn't paying attention. Nope he was still in his own world.

Maka strolled over to souls sleeping for. Seems he didn't even bother to be awake for class.

She didn't see anything wrong… Surely soul was fine…

"what could she possibly mea…… 'oh dear lord.'

There it was…

Rolling onto the floor…

Tailing all the way….

Into souls pockets…

A thick roll of heavy duty condoms…

Her jaw dropped.

…………….

CHAPTER 3 IS DONE :3 personally I love penis jokes! Lol coment and thank you!


End file.
